Strautmann Tera Vitesse 5201 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Strautmann Tera Vitesse 5201 is a Loading Wagon available in Farming Simulator 15. It is an open-topped box on wheels, capable of holding Grass, Straw, or Chaff. In addition, it can pick up both Grass and Straw directly from the field. The Tera Vitesse is the largest and most expensive Loading Wagon in the base game. Overview The Tera Vitesse is the largest Loading Wagon available in the base game. This machine is similar to a Tipper, consisting of an open box on wheels that can hold up to 50,000 Liters of Grass, Straw or Chaff. In addition, Loading Wagons can collect Grass and Straw directly from the field, and are some of the only machines that can do so. The Tera Vitesse has a Drawbar (Ball) attachment point at the front, which can be directly attached to any Tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the Lizard PiQup as well as most Harvesters. Any vehicle that can tow the Tera Vitesse can also operate it, though it is far too heavy for most vehicles to move comfortably, even when not operating. The Tera Vitesse has a device at the front that allows it to collect Loose Grass, Dried Grass or Straw that's been left behind by a Mower or Harvester. When the device is lowered and activated, it will automatically suck in any such material it passes over, as long as the Tera Vitesse is empty or already contains some amount of that same material. It will ignore any material that is different from the one already inside the Tera Vitesse. Note that both Loose Grass (green) and Dried Grass (yellow) are turned into regular Grass when loaded into this machine. There is no way to create Hay with a Loading Wagon. The Tera Vitesse's collecting head has a working area of 2.5 meters. The store states that the Tera Vitesse requires a whopping 177 kW / 240hp to operate. In truth, any tractor that can tow the Tera Vitesse can activate it (the Lizard PiQup does not get the option to do so). On the other hand, the Tera Vitesse is incredibly heavy, even when empty, requiring a towing vehicle with at least 200 hp to comfortably drive it up hills. When the vehicle is full, or in operation, it may requier a far stronger tractor - upwards of 300 hp. To tow a full, operating Tera Vitesse uphill, you may need the largest tractors available in the game. The Tera Vitesse imposes a 25 km/h speed limit while working. The Tera Vitesse can also serve as a regular Tipper for Forage Harvesters, collecting Chaff. It is one of the largest machines in the game that can serve this purpose. When performing this task, it does not need to be lowered or activated - only towed behind the Harvester or a Tractor driving alongside it. The Tera Vitesse cannot collect Chaff itself. Like any Tipper, The Tera Vitesse can unload itself on command whenever it reaches an unloading point appropriate for the cargo it is currently carrying, such as a Grass Heap for Grass cargo. When you reach a valid unloading point, simply hit the "unload" button. The Tera Vitesse will open its rear door, and a set of conveyor belts on the floor of the loading bay will start moving, spilling its cargo into the unloading point. You can stop the process at any time by driving away, or by hitting the unloading button again. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Loading Wagons Category:Farming Simulator 15 Strautmann